Home is Where the Heart is
by Elfana
Summary: SPOILERS FOR NOVEL/ANIME ENDING. Nezumi returns to where No. 6 once was. NezuShi. BL


**A/N:** I do not own No. 6 or any of its characters.

* * *

><p>Nezumi watched a toddler run around on the street. It could barely walk straight but the kid was smiling brightly like it was the best thing he'd ever done.<p>

The kid suddenly noticed Nezumi and waved. It vaguely reminded him of the person he hadn't seen for four years. He wondered how Sion was doing… Probably married to Safu. His heart arched at the thought. If he was married he couldn't snag him away again like he did years ago.

"Hey mistew!" The kid smiled at him. "My name is Aki."

Nezumi lowered and ruffled the kids hair. It was brown, like so much people here. His eyes were red. The man snatched his hand back. Red eyes?

"Aki! Aki, where are you?" A calm voice called out.

"Papa!" Aki said and stumbled over to his father. "Look papa, I made a fwiend."

The man picked the child up and held it to his chest. Aki kissed his cheek. A cheek with a red scar. No way…

"Sion?"

Sion's head snapped up and so many emotions flashed over his face. He still looked the same. White hair and loving big red eyes. His hair was tied into a low ponytail. The white haired man was wearing a blue apron and the kid had cuddled against his neck.

"Nezumi…"

Sion had a kid. He had moved on like nothing had ever happened. The little child on his arm was all the prove he needed. Nezumi turned around on his heels and started to walk away.

A hand grabbed his elbow. "Nezumi, wait! I'm so glad you're fine. I thought…" Tears formed in the red eyes and Aki looked worried at his father.

"Papa, why are you crying?" Aki asked and tried to wipe away some tears with his chubby hands.

"Still the same as ever, I see. You never change, do you?" Nezumi said and glanced at Sion from under his bangs. His own hair was recently cut again, too short to be tied into a ponytail.

"I thought you were dead." Sion hiccupped, hiding his face in the brown locks of his son.

Suddenly Aki's eyes lit up. "Are you the man mama and papa sometimes talk about?" He looked at Nezumi with his head tilted to the side.

"No. Probably not." Nezumi said and was about to walk away again.

"Nezumi… did you come back for me?" Sion said, hope clearly heard in his voice. He looked at the taller man with pleading eyes.

"You are a terrible husband." Nezumi snapped. "You should be grateful for having a family and not act like a cheater behind your wife's back."

"Mama and papa are not married." Aki smiled. "Mama always says that papa does love mama but his heart is with someone else."

"Aki!" Sion gasped and playfully tickled his son. "You shouldn't say stuff like that." He turned his eyes on Nezumi again. "W-Would you like to come over? I mean, if you like… And…. I was just cooking dinner when Aki wandered off." He said, knowing he was indeed making himself sound bad.

"Please do, mister!" Aki said and tugged at Nezumi's sleeve. "Pwease?"

Nezumi's stomach growled at the thought of Sion's food and he was sure Sion wouldn't let him walk away now after showing up after four years, while thinking he had died.

"Whatever." Nezumi said and Aki giggled.

"Let's go!"  
>.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Sion! Where did you go! I come home from work and the only thing here is this enormous waste of burnt food!" A woman tapped her foot impatiently on the ground. Her brown hair was up in a messy bun and she looked tired.

"Mama!" Aki said and held out his arms for her. Sion passed their son to her.

"I'm sorry, Safu." He apologized. He was about to say something else but at that moment the woman spotted the other man in her house.

"Nezumi?" She exclaimed. "We thought you were dead!"

"Why does everyone think that?" Nezumi asked. "I am very much alive."

"Two years ago… the news report… They said they had found a escaped criminal and shot him dead. They showed a drawing of the man, who looked a lot like you." She turned and suddenly glared at Sion. "Sion, you should remake dinner. I'll watch Aki."

"Okay." Sion smiled and made his way to the kitchen, dusting off the apron he was still wearing.

Nezumi sat down on a sofa in the house. It was light and clean in the house. There was a huge bookshelf at the right, filled will all kinds of literature. Aki was now sitting on his mother's lap, playing with loose strings of her hair. He yawned.

"Sion was out of it for weeks after that news." She slowly began. "He was moping around and sulking for days… It was at that time we slept together and nine months later Aki was born."

Nezumi felt the tight knot in his chest lighten. "But you're not married. Why are you taking care of this kid together? It sounds weird."

"Because I love Sion. I am grateful every day that we had Aki together, even though Sion only sees me as his best friend." Safu smiled at the kid that was nodding off in her arms. "I work and Sion takes care of the house work. We decided to stay together for Aki, since after all, he got some good genes. Both his parents are smart…"

"Though one is an airhead." Nezumi muttered. He admired Safu's decision to stay with a man who would never love her back the way she loved him.

Suddenly metal clattered in the kitchen. Safu looked up worried but Sion didn't scream in pain and Aki was still sleeping. "Could you…" She asked, smiling weakly.

"Sure." Nezumi got up and walked over to the kitchen where he found Sion sprawled on the floor with pots and lids around him.

"What are you trying to accomplish here? I can't understand how Safu can leave you here alone without worrying all day." Nezumi said and held out his hand.

Sion grinned embarrassed. "I am just happy I got to see you again, Nezumi."

Nezumi was about to brush it off lightly and not make a big deal out of it, but Sion looked at him so intensely. He grabbed Sion's arms and pulled him in a hug, resting his forehead on Sion's shoulder, which was lower than he had thought. His neck hurt, but he didn't care. Sion still smelled the same. For a moment it was like those four years had never past and they had never separated.


End file.
